Ninjas, decadentes y muuy románticos
by The dark of the light
Summary: Los chicos vivirán una historia de misterio y aventura, que empieza... en una común tarde de sol. Un viaje al pasado, y muchas verdades descubiertas. Sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, kibaino, nejiten.
1. Los espías de la botella

Aclaraciones:

-hola- (diálogo)

Hola (Narro yo)

(N/A: Hola (mis comentarios, D)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece...(y si así fuera, Sasuke y Sakura ya se habrían dado un lindo beso, D ) le pertenece a mi queridísimo **Masashi Kishimoto**

Los espías de la botella 

Un grupo de chicas estaba reunida en una habitación...todas estaban sentadas en círculo, alrededor de una botella roja, la cual parecía estar vacía (N/A: manga de borrachas! XD)...nadie se movía, tan solo la botella roja, que giraba y giraba...hasta que paró delante de una chica pelirrosa de unos 15 años...

-bien, Sakura...- dijo una rubia con voz tenebrosa- ha llegado tu hora...DE ELEGIR!!!!!

- AIIIIII!!!- todas las chicas gritaron, excepto la rubia- Ino, quieres dejar de gritar ya!!!

- lo siento...- dijo apenada Ino- venga, Frentona, elige-

- ummm- dijo la pelirrosa- ¡puntaje!

- bien bien... cada una dirá un chico, y tu le pondrás puntaje en simpatía y belleza, etc etc etc- dijo la rubia- ya te sabes las reglas, no?

- sí sí, ya las sé- respondió ella

- de acuerdo, empecemos- dijo otra rubia, Temari, la cual ya tendría unos 18 años- comienza, Ino

**------------------mientras tanto----------------------**

-y, naruto, escuchas algo?- preguntó un muchacho de aspecto perruno, que tendría alrededor de 15 años

-no, nada- respondió Naruto, un chico rubio con pelo de puntas, de 15 unos años también

- entonces bájate, usura ton kachi, que no eres precisamente peso-pluma- dijo un chico de pelo negro, de unos 15, al igual que los otros dos

- já! yo si que soy peso pluma, traidor- dijo el chico haciéndole enfurecer- es que tu entrenamiento con orochigay fue en vano, sigues siendo el mismo gallinita de siempre

- SERÁS!!! YO NO SOY NINGÚN TRAIDOR, USURA TON KACHI!!!- dijo el pelinegro rojo de rabia- TE VOY A...

- shhh, cállate, que escucho algo!- dijo Naruto pegando el oído a la ventana- le toca a Sakura, eligió puntaje

- a Sakura?- dijo Sasuke olvidando su enojo- venga, dinos que escuchas

- pues... Hinata le dijo Kiba- calló un momento para escuchar lo que decían- belleza un 7, simpatía un 9

- jua jua- dijo Kiba con aires de grandeza- soy todo un galán, chúpate esa Sasuke!

- Temari dijo a Shikamaru- continuó Naruto- belleza, un 7, simpatía, un 7

- bah, que problema me hace- contestó el vago de Shikamaru, y en verdad no le importaba demasiado

- Ino me dijo a mí!!!- dijo Naruto entusiasmado- wow!! yupi!!! Belleza, 8, simpatía, 10, D- dijo Naruto con una saltando encima de un exhausto Sasuke

- sigue, usura ton kachi- protestó Sasuke- Más vale que digan algo realmente interesante, sino te haré pagar un buen masajista, me oyes!?

- cállate, traidor!- dijo Naruto, y volvió a pegarse a la ventana- la última... Tenten, dijo a Sasuke

- continúa- dijeron todos con interés

Naruto escuchó lo que decían, y al acabar se despegó del cristal y miró a los chicos con cara de sorprendido

- venga, que me ha puesto?- dijo Sasuke ansioso

-pues...- dijo Naruto, aún con cara de sorprendido, y luego se echó a reír- te lo contaré con detalles y todo...

**FLASH BACK**

-venga Sakura- dijo Tenten- dinos que puntaje le darías a Sasuke

- Pues...- dijo Sakura algo dubitativa- mira, yo creo que Sasuke puede ser todo lo lindo que quiera, pero es tan antipático que pierde toda su belleza, así que... belleza, merece un 9, pero, como en simpatía le doy UN 0 MAS GRANDE QUE EL PLANETA TIERRA, LA BELLEZA SE QUEDA IGUAL!! JAJA, SASUKE, ERES UN 0!!

- ASÍ SE HABLA!!- gritó Temari, y todas empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Luego de reír un rato, llegó la pregunta final de Ino

- entonces, Sakura, dime...- dijo Ino sonriendo- con cual de ellos te quedarías??

- mm...con...- dijo Sakura, pensando- me quedaría con...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- y que más, no dijo con quien?- preguntó Kiba

- no, de pronto se quedaron calladas- dijo Naruto como dudando, sin saber por que las chicas se habían callado tan repentinamente

- oh, oh- dijo Shikamaru nervioso- eso significa que...

- VAMOS, NOS VAN A PESCAR, CORRAN!- gritó Sasuke- y saltó a un arbusto, seguido por los demás

Los chicos no se movieron durante 30 minutos, hasta que Sasuke decidió asomar la cabeza

- y, qué ves?- susurró Kiba

- no parece haber nadie- respondió Sasuke igual de bajito

- y entonces porque carajo estamos hablando tan bajo?- susurró Naruto

- pueden estar escondiéndose para atacar, esperemos un rato más- dijo Sasuke

Pasó un rato...que en realidad fueron varias horas...se hizo de noche, y los chicos se quedaron dormidos allí, sin atreverse a moverse aún. Las chicas podían ser muy rudas si les pillaban espiándolas...

Pero, lo que ellos no sabían, era que las chicas ya no estaban allí...

**FLASH BACK**

-mm...con- dijo Sakura pensando- me quedaría con...

De pronto todas se quedaron calladas. Se oía un ruido que venía del piso de abajo

-oyeron eso? hay alguien abajo?- preguntó bajito Hinata, algo asustada

- si, y, que yo sepa, no, no hay nadie- dijo igual de bajo Sakura, luego todas se miraron asustadas, y volvió a producirse el ruido, por lo que las chicas se asustaron aún mas

-q-q-que e-e-es es-so Sakura?- preguntó Tenten muerta de miedo

- n-n-o ten-ngo i-i-de-a- respondió Sakura, la cual estaba aún más asustada

- de seguro serán los chicos, con alguna de sus bromas- dijo Temari, aunque también estaba bastante asustada

Al principio las chicas dudaron que Temari estuviera en lo cierto, pero enseguida se disiparon todas sus dudas al escuchar a un chico gritando

-VAMOS, NOS VAN A PESCAR, CORRAN- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para las chicas (Sasuke), y luego un ruido de arbustos pisados

Las chicas se miraron, y rieron

-serán tarados- dijo Tenten, luego de reír un rato

-me pegué un susto de muerte-acompañó Hinata

-tengo una idea- dijo Sakura (N/A: con una lamparita en la cabeza, XXDD)

-que idea?- dijo la inocente Hinata, mirándola

La única respuesta de Sakura fue una sonrisa maléfica, pero todas se dieron cuenta de sus planes, excepto Hinata, la cual las miraba curiosa

- qué? qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Hinata confundida

-qué pasa?- dijo Sakura socarrona- ohh...es tan solo que mi maléfico cerebro está planeando una muy linda sorpresa para los chicos

Hinata comprendió enseguida, y se unió a la LSM (N/A: Liga de Sonrisas Maléficas, XD).

-y cual es la idea que tu "maléfico cerebro" ha planeado, Sakura?- dijo Tenten

-ohh, ahora mismo se los explico...- dijo Sakura misteriosa

**FIN FLASH BACK**

continuará

¿Qué pasará con los chicos? ¿Qué maléfica venganza planearán las chicas?

¿Quién será el misterioso ser del sótano de Sakura?

Eso, y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!!!

(próximamente en cartelera)


	2. Un extraño sueño

Un extraño sueño

Estoy solo...solo en la oscuridad...en la tenebrosa y frívola oscuridad...no veo nada a mi alrededor...no puedo sentir más que dolor...y lo peor...es que esta oscuridad...no es sólo una pesadilla...sino la realidad...el mismo sueño eterno, en el cual estoy, aún despierto...un momento...hay algo nuevo...una luz...no puede ser...¡si, lo es! una luz, a lo lejos, puedo verla...un momento...¿y esto qué significa?...si jamás ha cambiado esta oscuridad...jamás desde que el la trajo a mi...se acerca muy lentamente...empiezo a distinguirla...puedo verla...es...es...

-Uchiha, eres tú?- dice una voz-. Contesta, idiota

-Ehh???-respondió el nombrado-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?? (N/A: yo siempre pregunto lo mismo cuando recién me despiertan, XD)

-Estás en el patio de la casa de Haruno- respondió el sujeto de pelo laaaaargo, que tendría unos 18 años, y daba algo de miedo- Y son las 2 de la tarde.

Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO, ¿NO?!-chilló Sasuke-. mier... hoy tenía que entrenar con Kakashi a las 7 (N/A: entonces tranquilo, que aún no pasaron las 8 horas en las cuales Kakashi se "pierde en el camino de la vida", XD)

-realmente no me esperaba eso de ti, uc...- dijo Neji, pero calló al verlo

-¿qué, qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Sasuke a Neji, el cual lo miraba como si estuviera loco

- vaya, tampoco esperaba que tuvieras...como decirlo...tendencias homosexuales- dijo Neji irónicamente-. aunque, ahora mismo, la gente ya no sabe que esperar de uno

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Sasuke, extrañado

- mejor velo tu mismo- respondió este, y le entregó un espejito de mano a Sasuke (N/A??, vaya nunca había visto algún chico que llevara espejito de mano...realmente, Neji, a veces nos sorprendes, XD)

Mientras Neji aguantaba la risa, Sasuke tomó el espejo y se miró, entonces...

Varios pájaros volaron, y algunos animales salieron corriendo...y mientras tanto...5 chicas se retorcían de la risa

- ¡¡¡¡Tendencias homosexuales!!!!- gritó Tenten, y luego dio una larga risotada

-Sakura, realmente eres increíble- dijo Temari, y las cinco chocaron las manos

- pobre Sasuke- dijo Hinata-. justo el que es tan "macho"

Las 4 chicas la miraron, y luego todas empezaron a reír a carcajadas otra vez

-¿Sasuke, ¿macho?- gritó Sakura- si es mas gallina que...

De pronto todas pararon de reír...¿por qué?...pues porque delante tenían un monstruo rojo, que parecía estar furioso, es más, estaba furioso...

-continúa, Sakura- dijo la masa roja (N/A: y algo rosa por el maquillaje, XD)-soy más gallina que qué???

-ehh...nada, yo...yo hablaba de mi vecino Sasuke, sabes...no decía nada de ti- dijo Sakura nerviosa, mientras veía como el Uchiha se le abalanzaba-como iba yo a...AAIII!!!!!!!!

Sakura salió corriendo, seguida por la masa roja. Se corrieron un rato al estilo benny hill, hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos en el suelo

-eres rápida, Sakura- dijo Sasuke, respirando entrecortadamente

- lo sé- dijo está casi sin respiración

Una venita apareció en la frente de Sasuke

- se supone que tenías que decir "_tu también Sasuke_"- dijo este, enojado

-sí, se supone que tendría que decírtelo si fueras rápido- dijo Sakura-. pero eres muuuy lento

-YO NO SOY LENTO!!!- gritó Sasuke furioso

-sí lo eres- respondió Sakura

-NO-

-sí-

-NO!-

-SÍ-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Mientras al resto de los chicos le salía una gotita en la cabeza

- si es que son dos tontos, realmente- dijo Ino con una venita en la frente

- dos tontos enamorados- aclaró Tenten, y luego todos rieron otra vez

-EI, USTEDES DOS!!! LOS TONTOS ENAMORADOS!! PIENSAN PELEAR TODO EL DÍA??, PORQUE YO YA TENGO HAMBRE!- Gritó Temari, provocando que los dos la miraran con cara de asesinos

-qué fue lo que dijiste??- dijo Sakura

-dos tontos...-siguió Sasuke

-enamorados- respondió Temari con total naturalidad- es lo que parecen

Ambos se sonrojaron

-Ja!! yo no salgo con lentos- dijo Sakura provocando a Sasuke, y luego de sacarle la lengua, se fue.

La rabia volvía a invadir a Sasuke...pero de pronto se escucharon dos gritos más, y él no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que los demás...

- ya me había olvidado de los otros 3- dijo Sasuke

- además de lento...- dijo Sakura- con poca memoria...

Sasuke la miró con rayos en los ojos.

La gotita volvió a la cabeza de los chicos.

-venga, vamos a buscar a Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba- dijo Hinata- y vamos a comer al Ichiraku ramen...

-DIJISTE RAMEN??!!- Naruto apareció por detrás de Hinata-SÍSÍSÍSÍSÍSÍSÍSÍ!!!

Y de vuelta la gotita... (N/A: XD)

-VAMOS VAMOS!!- Dijo Naruto desesperado, olvidando que parecía una mujer- QUE TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!!

-adelante, usura ton kachi- dijo Sasuke- si quieres hacer el ridículo ve, pero yo no pienso acompañarte

-ufff...ya lo había olvidado- respondió este con una sonrisa inocente- Sasuke, tu casa queda cerca, porque no nos prestas algo así hacemos más rápido, que tengo mucha hambre...

-Buena idea- Apoyó Sakura- además, así podremos conocer al fin tu casa, )

-Está bien...- respondió Sasuke- pero no es necesario que vayan las mujeres

-ohhh, vamos...haré lo que me pidas- dijo Sakura con un puchero

-mmm...de acuerdo, pueden venir- dijo Sasuke, poniendo una cara que no daba precisamente confianza a cierta pelirrosa.

Las chicas empezaron a saltar y festejar (N/A:?? ni que fuera la casa del rey... XD)

-Peeero- Continuó Sasuke- Con una condición...

-Cuál??- preguntó Sakura y lo miró amenazadoramente

-que alguna de ustedes me cocine durante toda una semana-dijo este

-de acuerdo- dijo Sakura no muy convencida- sólo eso, verdad?? espero que no haya malas intenciones de por medio, eh!

- juro que mis intenciones son buenas (N/A: Enemigo de Fred y George, XD)-Respondió el Uchiha- y bien...quién será la afortunada??

Las chicas se interesaron repentinamente por las nubes que pasaban

-u.u...de acuerdo...-dijo Sakura- lo haré yo

Sasuke sonrió (N/A: NOOO! EL APOCALYPTO SE ACERCA!! SASUKE SONRIÓ!!)

-Bien, entonces...- Dijo Naruto- En marcha!!!

-----------------

continuará

¿Qué pasará en la casa del Uchiha? ¿Qué le cocinará Sakura a Sasuke?

¿Podremos saber al fin quién es el misterioso ser que aún se esconde en la casa de Sakura?

En el próximo capítulo...todo eso y mucho más!!!!


	3. La casa de Sasuke

La casa de Sasuke 

-_A ver...Sakura...tranquila...mente, mente...tengo que tratar de recordar...el curso que me dio mamá...como ser una buena kunoichi cocinera..._-**(N/A: pensamientos de Sakura)-** _umm...que tal si cocino...un souleff...sisi, un souleff!_ **(N/A: souffle es en realidad, pero es muy despistada, jeje)** _ahora solo me queda recordar como se hacía..._

-Sakura?- dijo una tímida voz- estás bien?

-eh...si, claro- respondió ésta- por?

-ahm, bueno...es sólo que te veo muy callada, nada más...- dijo Hinata ya sonrojada

-no te preocupes, tan sólo estoy pensando en...digamos, un problemita que tengo )- dijo ésta, y luego continuó pensando **(N/A: aclaro, están todos caminando para la casa de Sasuke**)

-_Bien, Sakura...ya sabes qué cocinar...pero lo que no sabes es...CÓMO COCINAR!!!! maldita sea, porque tuve la idea de aceptar, podría haber visto las nubes con las chicas_ **(N/A: pasa una nube y dice "jájá!", tipo Nelson, XD)** _este es mi fin, no podré cocinar nada, TT...adiós vida cruel...nono, no debo rendirme...piensa, Sakura, como se hacía el souleff...bien, primero...se pone queso, y dentro la sartén...o al revés?? bueno, mejor sigo con otra parte...romper los huevos _**(N/A: no se burlen, -//-)**_ y...poner esa parte durita a fritar, cierto...o era la blanda??...ohhh...no sirvo como cocinera, TT...ya sé!! tengo una mejor idea... le daré a Sasuke en la cabeza con la sartén, así se desmaya y no tengo que cocinarle!!!...-_Sakura volvió a unirse a la LSM-. _pero es un delito...uff, no me queda otra opción que pedirle ayuda a Sasuke...se reirá de mí por toda mi vida...soy una desgraciada!! TT...Sakura, eres una mala kunoichi..._

-En qué tanto piensas, Sakura?- preguntó cierto pelinegro con tono burlón- ohh, es que te parezco tan lindo que deliras... **(N/A: sé que no es tan creído...pero es que me da risa, XD...además, es solo una bromita suya para enfurecer a Sakura...D )**

-ya quisieras- dijo Sakura con una venita en la frente, y un puño en alto- más bien será al revés...

-que yo deliro por ti?- preguntó el Uchiha

-no, que eres tan feo que me haces delirar- dijo Sakura, y luego soltó una larga carcajada, poniendo a Sasuke furioso otra vez

-Ei, Sasuke, esa es tu casa, no?- Por suerte Hinata interrumpió antes de que se armara otra pelea

-Sí- dijo el nombrado- esa es mi casa

_vaaya...que casa tiene...y yo ni siquiera sé cocinar...soy un desastre, TT_- Sakura siguió torturándose en su mente- _bien, aunque sus burlas sean aguantables, seguro no será lo peor...tendré que hacer algo a cambio, y esta vez estaré a su merced...aiiii!!!! tierra trágame!!!! es que un clan tan poderoso como el clan Uchiha siquiera se compara con el _

_"clan" (si es que así puede llamarse) Haruno..._

-vaya, tu casa si que es grande, Sasuke...no crees que lo sea demasiado para una sola persona- dijo Ino, seductoramente

-adoro la soledad, Ino- dijo el Uchiha, y comenzó a revisar su bolsillo buscando las llaves de la puerta- pero gracias por tu preocupación

Puso la llave en la cerradura, y dio algunos giros para abrirla...la empujó lentamente, hasta que ésta se abriera.

La casa era aún más impresionante por dentro de lo que podría llegar a serlo por fuera. Estaba decorada con grandes esculturas de hielo en su entrada, y unas escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso (tenía 4, incluyendo sótano y ático).A la derecha de la puerta principal, había otra gran puerta abierta, que dejaba a la vista un acogedor comedor, con

sillones forrados, una linda alfombra y una chimenea (apagada, por ahora).Luego se veía otra gran puerta, que al parecer conducía a una biblioteca, y luego ya nada más a la vista (claro que había mas cosas, pero eso es lo que se llegaba a ver a primera vista).

-wooow -exclamaron todos

-que casota, Sasuke- dijo Naruto- al final parece que Ino tiene razón

Sasuke sólo respondió con una mirada de "eres o te haces?" **(N/A: esta: ¬¬, XDDDDDD)**

-Venga, entramos?- dijo Shikamaru

-claro, adelante- dijo Sasuke, dejando pasar a todos, mientras su cerebro planeaba algo muuy malo...

-_ya verás, Sakura...conmigo no se juega...me vengaré de ti, JAJAJA!!!_ **(N/A??)-** pensó Sasuke, y luego se unió a la LSM, aunque nadie lo notó...

-bueno, chicos, mi habitación está arriba, allí hay ropa, esperen arriba que luego yo los llevo al baño- indicó Sasuke- en cuanto a ustedes, podéis hacer lo que queráis, mientras siga en pie mi trato

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco

-sí, sigue en pie- dijo la pelirrosa- señor Uchiha, boca grande...

-ah, y nada de insultos mientras estés aquí, de acuerdo?- dijo Sasuke levantando el dedo índice

Sakura solo refunfuñó

-DE ACUERDO?!- Amenazó Sasuke

-mpf...de acuerdo- murmuró Sakura, cansina

-bien- dijo el Uchiha satisfecho- adelante

Todos se fueron a hacer lo que debían (o querían, nn). **(N/A: "a cumplir con el deber", XD...parece el título de una película de acción, jaja)**

----

Lo sé, lo sé...quedó muy corto...pero no ando con mucho tiempo, y el colegio no me deja respirar, así que puede que por un tiempo mis capítulos sean cortitos...puedo hacerlos largos, pero tardaría más.

A mí me da lo mismo, pídanme ustedes lo que quieren que haga, y veo, okis?

Bueno, el ranking preguntas, y un pequeño adelanto de recompensa...:

¿como será la casa de Sasuke? ¿cual será el malvado plan del malicioso Uchiha? ¿que hará Sakura para sobrevivir a su pequeña-gran tortura? ¿que nuevo deber le dará a la pobre flor de cerezo?

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo **(N/A: o tal vez mucho menos, XD)**

Pequeño adelanto: daré una pista...a lo largo del fic, se descubrirán muchas cosas sorprendentes del pasado de Sasuke...

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, me animan mucho, D

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Byee!!!


	4. La casa de Sasuke II

La casa de Sasuke II 

-_Uff, dónde estoy?? esta casa es tan grande que me perdí...aiiisshh...- _los pensamientos invadían la cabeza de cierta chica- _vaya, allí hay una puerta, a ver si encuentro a alguien..._

La joven cruzó la enorme sala, aproximándose a la puerta.

Al llegar allí, posó su mano en la manija, y al abrir la puerta, se topó con algo anaranjado.

-Hinata-san! -chilló una escandalosa voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Na-Naruto-san...- Dijo la susodicha, temblando de nervios- pues...yo...m-me perdí...

-Oh!- Dijo el rubio hiperactivo- jaja, yo también!! Sasuke-baka me indicó mal dónde estaba el baño...**(N/A: por supuesto, él JAMÁS puede haberse perdido sólo...)**

Hinata solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Naruto respondió alegre

-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, Hinata-chan-Dijo Naruto, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara. Pero, en verdad, a Naruto le parecía muy bonita su sonrisa. Y llevaba _semanas _pensando en eso...

-Oye- dijo Naruto, luego de un pequeño silencio- ¿¿Qué tal si buscamos juntos a los demás??

-De-de acuerdo-Dijo Hinata sonrojada, ocultándose la cara con sus cabellos ahora largos, para que el Uzumaki no se percatara.

-Oye Hinata- El joven la llamó- puedo preguntarte algo?

-Cla-claro, Naruto-san-

-puedo llamarte Hinata-chan? ya hace mucho que somos amigos, y creo lo suficiente como para dejar de llamarnos "san", no crees?- Dijo alegre (como siempre) el rubio.

-cl-claro, Naruto-san, pero sólo si...-La chica se puso muy nerviosa, pero logró hacer a un lado la timidez, al menos por unos segundos- sólo si dejas que yo te llame Naruto-kun-Esto último lo dijo sonriendo, y mirando al chico a los ojos. El rubio se sonrojó ante tal acción, y su corazón empezó a latir.

-Joder...¿qué me está pasando? ¿desde cuándo Hinata-chan logra ponerme tan nervioso?...es que, la verdad, es tan linda...aunque aún no sé por qué se pone toda tímida cada vez que me habla- El rubio no se percató de que, mientras él pensaba, estaba mirando profundamente a los ojos a Hinata, la cual tan sólo hacia lo mismo, con sus mejillas teñidas de un tenue rosa.

-Ehh...Naruto-kun...-Dijo la chica suavemente, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos- ¿Estás bien?

Naruto pareció reaccionar, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Hinata, lo cual lo hizo enrojecer.

Los shinobis empezaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta quedar tan sólo a unos centímetros.

-Hinata-chan, yo...-

-¡¡KIBA INUZUKA, ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!-Una voz muy conocida los sacó de su "_momento perfecto"_ **(N/A: XD...ni sé de donde salió eso, XD).**Una gotita surcó el rostro de ambos, y se separaron para ver de donde provenía la voz de cierta rubia escandalosa.

---------o------------

-Tranquila, Ino- Dijo el muchacho de aspecto perruno algo asustado, ya que la rubia lo miraba con cara de asesina

-¿¡CÓMO QUE TRANQUILA!?¿¡CREES QUE ES ALGO CASUAL VERTE MIRANDO POR DEBAJO DE MI FALDA!?- Vociferó la furiosa rubia

-Oye, mujer...solo quería ver de que marca eran los tangas- Dijo el chico, mirándola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mirarle las bragas a las chicas.(N/A: diccionario español-argentino: bragas: bombachas).

-¡¡KIBA INUZUKA, ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!-El estruendoso grito de la kunoichi rubia se escuchó por toda la casa...e incluso por todo el pueblo.

-------------o--------------

-No sé de donde saca semejante potencia esa rubia- La hermana del Kazekage hablaba con cierto vago, y con una chica que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños, igual de escandalosa que la susodicha rubia.

-Umm...es igual de molesta que todas las mujeres...o peor- Dijo el chico de coleta, cerrando los ojos. Aunque pronto pudo sentir el instinto asesino de dos mujeres rodeándolo.

-Oh, oh...creo que la cagué- El chico abrió los ojos con un terror tremendo en ellos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

--------------o--------------

Mientras oía las desesperadas disculpas de Shikamaru, los gritos de Ino, y el barullo que producía Naruto, el Uchiha se lamentaba de haber aceptado traerlos.

-Uff, me dejarán la casa hecha un desastre...u.u...me pasaré una semana limpiándola...a menos que...- una malefiquísima SM surcó su rostro, mientras pensaba en el plan ideal para vengarse de cierta pelirrosa- Jaja, Sakura...por algo soy vengador-Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, sin saber que la aludida estaba detrás de él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? - Dijo la chica burlonamente, provocando que el Uchiha se sonrojara por unos instantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Sasuke fríamente, algo avergonzado porque Sakura había escuchado parte de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es que no me habías sentido, Sasuke?? No pensé que fueras tan mal ninja, pero veo que al final sí- Respondió la pelirrosa, provocándolo.

-Oh, lo siento Sakura...es que tu nivel de chakra es tan bajo que ni siquiera puedo sentirlo- Dijo él astutamente, devolviéndole la burla. Si algo sabía hacer Sasuke, era jugar sucio.

-Grr...¡TE ODIO!- Dijo furiosa la Kunoichi, lo que provocó las risas del Uchiha.

-No pensé que fueras tan floja, Sakura- Dijo el pelinegro, mientras reía, cosa que enfureció aún más a la chica, pero no se rindió.

-Oye Sasuke- Dijo la pelirrosa seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente al Uchiha, el cual ya había parado de reír- ¿sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte...hace mucho tiempo-La chica continuó acercándose.

-¿Y qué es?- El chico la miró retadoramente

-Pues...yo...he descubierto tu secreto más íntimo...- La chica siguió acercándose seductoramente

Sasuke perdió la cordura. Tenerla tan cerca, poder respirar su dulce aroma, y sentir su respiración en su cuello...simplemente lo volvía loco. Aunque también se preocupó, acaso había descubierto que...

-Ya sé que...- La chica susurró en el oído del sonrojado pelinegro-llevas calzoncillos de winnieh pooh- Luego de eso la chica dio una larga risotada, alejándose del chico, el cual estalló de rabia.

-ERAN LOS ÚNICOS QUE QUEDABAN LIMPIOS!!- Dijo el chico, furioso y avergonzado. La chica sólo siguió con su sonora carcajada, haciendo que el Uchiha se pusiera rojo de rabia, otra vez...

-ARGH!! ERES TAN MOLESTA!!-Esa frase pareció tener un buen efecto, pero no el deseado por el chico. La chica dejó de reír inmediatamente, y se cubrió tristemente la cara con el pelo, simulando que lloraba.

-Ohh...Sakura, lo siento...yo...no quise...es sólo que me hiciste enfadar y no me controlé...lo siento, no llores por favor- El chico se acercó lentamente a la chica, pero ésta no dijo nada-de verdad, lo siento...haré lo que sea, pero no llo...-El chico paró súbitamente. Pudo escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica.

-JAJA, CAÍSTE!!- La chica levantó la cabeza, y empezó a reír otra vez a carcajadas- _"lo siento, no llores por favor"- _La chica imitaba la voz del Uchiha burlonamente, haciendo que éste volviera a enfurecerse.

-Grrr- El chico la miró amenazadoramente- ahora verás!!- Dicho eso, se arrojó encima de la pelirrosa, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras ambos de destornillaban de la risa.

-_Eres la única que logra sacarme tan fuera de mis casillas, Sakura_- Pensaba el Uchiha, mientras acorralaba a Sakura contra el piso para hacerle cosquillas en la panza- _pero también la única que me hace sentir feliz._

------------------------

Continuará...D

¡¡Gomen gomen gomen y mil gomen por el retraso!!! sé que no tengo perdón, pero trataré poniendo mi carita de perro abandonado:

TT

Funcionó? Manden un comentario y díganmelo nn (a que soy buena en publicidad, D)

¡Me alegra mucho haber recibido tantos reviews! No saben cuanto me ayudan a seguir cada vez que escriben algo bonito, nn

Pronto subo el resto de caps que me quedan, antes de empezar con los que no publiqué nunca (es decir, ya empiezocon los que no publiqué nunca, D)

Nos vemos

¡Besos!

**The dark of the light**


	5. Manchas de sangre

Manchas de sangre 

Al cabo de una hora, luego de una divertida sesión de cosquillas, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el sofá de la enorme sala de la mansión Uchiha, esperando a los demás con cara de aburridos.

-Kuso, si es que ya se están pareciendo a Kakashi-sensei- Refunfuñó Sakura, harta de esperar

-Son realmente unos perdedores u.u- Dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta, con su típico tono de superioridad

-Oye, tengo una idea- Dijo Sakura, con una lámpara en la cabeza-

-Habla- Dijo el pelinegro, aún con los ojos cerrados

-Podríamos vengarnos de ellos-En su cara apareció una SM **(N/A: si al final Sakura le robó el papel de vengador a Sasuke)-** muahahahaha _(cara de bruja asesina)_

-No hay ni ganas...- Respondió él, fatigosamente- uff...me estoy muriendo de calor!

-Y yo- Afirmó Sakura- Oye...cuando veníamos hacia aquí, he visto una linda piscina... ¿No podríamos ir? nn- Dijo Sakura, poniendo cara de corderito degollado

-Ni lo sueñes- La pelirrosa se hundió en el sofá, rendida ante su necio compañero

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?...- Lo miró con disgusto- eres un aburrido, Sasuke

-¿Y yo qué sé?... lo dices como si tuviera la culpa, y tú también eres una aburrida... además, fuiste tú la que quiso venir aquí, ¡eh!- Dijo éste con fastidio-

-Pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan aburrido, u.u- Luego de ésto, ambos suspiraron profundamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Pero, al parecer, el destino se puso de su parte, y decidió que el timbre tenía que sonar (N/A: no les recuerda a Neji...). Ambos se miraron, y se levantaron corriendo a abrir la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa al mirar detrás de ella.

-Gaara...- Logró murmurar Sasuke, pálido como la nieve.

--------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación se observaban tres muchachas con los puños en alto, y con una cara que decía claramente "acércate y verás". En un rincón oscuro del mismo cuarto, algo más apartados de las mujeres-asesinas, se podían ver a dos chicos, con la cabeza gacha, y con una nube negra a su alrededor. Ambos balbuceaban protestas hacia sus agresoras, que, momentos antes, les habían dado una linda paliza.

- Ya Tsunade no me da miedo... Éstas son mil veces peores- Refunfuñó un chico de colita

- Sí, la verdad es que sí- Afirmó el otro- ya ni siquiera puedes verles las braguitas sin que te agredan...que injus...- Kiba decidió callar, ya que pudo sentir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros de habitación (momentáneamente) como cuchillos en su espalda.

Súbitamente pudieron escuchar como se abría la puerta, y tras ella aparecía un Sasuke con cara de preocupación.

-Ha venido Gaara de visita -Dijo a los chicos, aún algo asustado por lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

- ¿Y por qué esa cara? parece que en vez de Gaara hubieras visto un fantasma- Dijo Tenten, algo extrañada.

Y justo para hacer el comentario del día, llegó nuestro querido rubio.

- Es verdad, Sasuke-baka, ni que Gaara fuera un demonio asesino de la arena, eh!- Con esto último el escandaloso chico logró que las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes se posaran en él (incluida la de Hinata, u.u) **(N/A: ¿Se imaginan a Hinata mirando con instintos asesinos? Mejor dicho, ¿Se imaginan a Hinata mirando con instintos asesinos A NARUTO? Yo no, u.u...)**

- Ha ocurrido algo extraño -Dijo Sasuke, ignorando al idiota de su amigo y a su "_comentario del día"_ - Cuando Gaara venía hacia aquí, dijo que había muchos policías y gente que parecía ser del FBI parados en la puerta de la casa de Sakura

-¡Oh, no! SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!! TENGO QUE SALVARLA- Gritó el rubio, poniendo una pose heroica.

-Si estoy aquí, pedazo de idiota -Dijo la aludida luego de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-Continúa, Sasuke- Dijo Shikamaru al Uchiha

-Bueno, pues, como les decía, Gaara se acercó a preguntar que era lo que ocurría, y le dijeron -Hizo una pausa para dirigirle una breve mirada con un deje preocupación a Sakura- Le dijeron que se habían escuchado gritos provenientes de la casa de Sakura, y que habían ido a investigar. Dijeron que al parecer habían sido de una panda de chicos que había por allí. Seguramente nosotros. Pero eso no es todo. Al entrar a la casa para asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada extraño, escucharon un ruido en el sótano, y bajaron para ver que era. Dicen que estaba todo lleno de símbolos y cosas raras. Hechas con sangre, pero aún no han podido averiguar de quién.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de miedo. Habían pasado la noche con alguien desconocido en el sótano. ¿Quién sabe quién podría ser?

-------------------------

Cap 5 up!

¿Quién será el ser del sótano? (pregunta ya agotada y vuelta a agotar, nn) ¿Dónde vivirá Sakura hasta que el FBI resuelva el misterio del sótano? ¿Publicaré el cap 6 antes de que lleguemos al 2008?

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!

**The dark of the light**


End file.
